


Happily Ever After

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Their Faiytale [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advisor Tsukishima, Angst, Just angst, M/M, Prince Kageyama, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: He once dreamt that he will be next to the prince when the bell rang, as they both smiled as bright as the sun from the happiness of being able to live with one another. Hand in hand as they walked down past the people as they congratulate them both for their wedding. A scene out of a fairytale book of a commoner falling in love with a handsome prince and finally they lived happily ever after.





	Happily Ever After

The silence between them was deafening as Tsukishima fixed the bowtie on Kageyama's collar. One too fixed on the piece of fabric while the other’s gaze was fixated on whatever it was outside his bedroom’s window. The weather was nice that day, perfect for a wedding, especially a royal wedding. The birds were chirping excitedly, sun shining brightly accompanied by a slight breeze that blew the cherry blossoms on the trees away from where they were located among the branches. Creating a very definition of a fairytale view for a fairytale wedding. The wedding that will further strengthen the relationship between two powerful kingdoms, a handsome prince with a gorgeous princess. As if it was something out of a folk’s tale book.

If only the prince was in love with the princess, then yes, it was a happily ever after tale. But in this tale, the prince’s heart was hooked on the blonde standing right in front of him at the moment.

“Say something.” Kageyama’s barely kept voice broke the heavy silence surrounding them. For a second Tsukishima’s expressionless face changed, before it went back to being nonchalant. His eyes went up to gaze at the prince’s face who was still looking out the window. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama kept his jaws clenched and it broke his heart that he was practically helpless at the moment. He wanted so badly to caress the soft skin of the prince’s face and whisper sweet nothing to his ears, just to ease his uneasiness. But he can't. Not to someone who's about to be married off.

Instead, his eyes went back down at the outfit his royal highness was wearing.

“You look great, your highness.” Kageyama whipped his head to stare back at Tsukishima, eyes filled with anger as his eyebrows furrowed. Tsukishima couldn't hold his gaze with those intense blue eyes, so he decided that the decorations on Kageyama’s wall was something more interesting to look at during that moment. That was a lie of course. Nothing is more interesting to look at in Tsukishima's eyes if Kageyama’s in the room with him.

“If that's all your highness, I’ll have to excuse myself.” He turned his heels around to the door, trying as best as he could to keep his composure.

“That's it. That's all you have to say to me.” His feet stopped moving hearing those sad voice of Kageyama. One that he didn't want to hear ever, but now he was the cause of those sadness.

Kageyama had suggested for them to run away together knowing how his father will never approve of their relationship. But Tsukishima could not bring himself to make the heir of the kingdom default his own birthplace and family. Not when he knows that one day Kageyama will be an amazing leader to the kingdom and bring happiness to everyone in it.

Instead of saying those words to change the young prince’s mind. He lied. He told the prince that he never loved him, that he only went into the relationship with him for the sake of power and money. That the prince was nothing but a spoilt brat and will become a tyrant king.

“Please tell me you're lying. Please take all of those words that you have said to me back. Please, just- just tell me that you loved me and still do. That's all I want to hear right now and I will end this wedding.”

Tsukishima kept his ground, barely. The pleading in his voice was slowly breaking his resolve.

“Fine, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me exactly the opposite. If you don't, I won't believe you and I will still end the ceremony today.”

_I’m sorry, my lovely prince._

Slowly, he turned around and brought his gaze to meet Kageyama's royal blue eyes that has never failed to take his breath away before. With steady voice, he proclaimed.

“I, have never loved you, your highness.” Bits by bits, he could feel his heart shattered and fell from its place.

The prince nodded slightly and started walking towards the blonde. He brushed past his side.

“You are relieved from your post as my advisor and are given one day to pack all your stuff and leave the castle.”

“Yes, your highness.” Kageyama got out of his room and made his way to the ballroom where the ceremony will be held at. The minute the prince's footsteps could no longer be heard, Tsukishima let out a shaky breath. One filled with emotions he’s been bottling up and it felt like someone just punched him right in his guts.

With long strides, he reached his room and locked the door behind him as he slid himself down against it. The tears that threatened to fall since he saw the prince in his wedding tuxedo this morning started flowing, slowly at first but gradually it became faster. Each tears soaking his shirt was filled by the heart wrenching feeling he was experiencing.

It felt like forever until his tears calmed itself down and stopped pouring from his eyes. He wiped himself clean and changed into a new pair of clothing since the ones he was wearing has ruined. He grabbed a box and threw all the important things he has with him in the castle and left without looking back. Just as he exited the castle’s gate, the bell rang. An indicator that Kageyama is now married and has become someone else's husband.

He once dreamt that he will be next to the prince when the bell rang, as they both smiled as bright as the sun from the happiness of being able to live with one another. Hand in hand as they walked down past the people as they congratulate them both for their wedding. A scene out of a fairytale book of a commoner falling in love with a handsome prince and finally they lived happily ever after.

What wishful thinking he had with him back then, because reality was never for people to live happily ever after. Because indeed it doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love breaking my own heart that's why. 
> 
> I find that the closer I get to finals, the more I lose my hope for this semester. For god's sake I just can't wait for this semester to end.
> 
> Hope you guys are having a much better day than I am. Peace out


End file.
